Smashers in Disneyland!
by Kanashimi Ame
Summary: Heh, the Master hand and Crazy hand sends the smashers to a vacation but what happens when this so called vacation is in Disneyland?? Please R&R!
1. Vacation?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Ame: revised and edited...^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roy and Marth were dueling with their Yu-gi-oh card when Ness ran in the room like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"ROY, MARTH! There is no tomorrow!!!!" Ness's eyes bulged out as he screamed.  
  
Marth and Roy exchanged glances and then continued to play their game. "HA! I summon my Red eyes black dragon!" Roy grinned. (Yes I know the cards, sad, but hey, the anime isn't that bad ^_^;;)  
  
Marth sighed with no expression, "Well if you put it that way, I place one card face down and summon my blue eye white dragon." (Heh Roy is Joey and Marth is Seto Kaiba ^_^ haha well isn't that something?)  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Pi Kay fire!!!" Ness burned the stage along with the cards.  
  
Marth yelled in agony, "MY CARDS!"  
  
Roy stood there then unsheathed his sword of seals and looked at Ness, "YOU!!"  
  
"EEKK!!" Ness yelped. "Umm well I came to tell you we're going on a vacation!" Ness ran out of the room as quick as he spoke.  
  
"Vacation?" Roy resheathed his sword. Marth was still crying over his cards. "Umm...Marth? I know this is a bad time, but those card are fake...I kinda lost the real ones, so I replaced em' with fake ones that I drew."  
  
"Now wonder the blue eyes had three-----YOU DID WHAT!!!???!!!" Marth screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Ehehe I gotta go bye!!" Roy ran out the door as fast as Ness did.  
  
"ROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mean while Link was playing Connect Four with Sheik. "YES connect four bitch!!!" Link jeered happily doing a funky dance.  
  
"Umm, Link?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's 3 the black one is mine," Sheik pointed out.  
  
"@#$%!!!!!?????" Link sat on the ground and pouted. "I could've sworn it was red..."  
  
"Baka," Sheik muttered under her/his breath while holding what seems to be a red piece behind her back. She placed one black piece in the end slot and got a connect four. "Heh, well I win, pay up fairy boy."  
  
"No fair, not fair at all," Link handed Sheik a red rupee.  
  
"LINK, SHEIK!!!" Ness wailed as he ran in the room.  
  
"What's up short stuff?" Link laid on the ground sheepishly.  
  
"WE HAVE NO-wait, no, umm," ness paused.  
  
"Tell us what you were going to say!" Sheik slapped the boy various times.  
  
"Oh yah, we are going on a vacation, I don't know where though."  
  
"Vacation?" Sheik and Link exchanged odd curious looks. "We're going on vacation?"  
  
"DUH, that's what I said!" snorted the capped kid. "Sheesh you guys don't listen, now do you?" Ness turned around with his nose up and walked out the door. "Well I'm going to go tell everyone else, BYE"  
  
Link said to Sheik, "Do you think Ness has been watching too much Teletubies?"  
  
"I hope that's the case..." Sheik sighed heavily tossing in the air the red game piece.  
  
"HEY!!" Link yelled pointing his finger at Sheik. "Is that MY game piece?!?!"  
  
"Uhh," Sheik hesitated. "Well I gotta go!" Sheik teleported out of the room.  
  
"Hey wait!!" Link tried to catch her, but failed....  
  
Later on, EVERY one was talking about the "vacation". Mewtwo was whispering to Ganondorf and Mario and Luigi were also saying things secretly. It was "mysterious" so it seems. Then the Master Hand & Crazy Hand came in.  
  
"Ahem!" The Crazy hand got everyone's attention.  
  
"I know there have been a few 'rumors' going on," The right hand looked at Ness who jumped up and peed in his pants. "The vacation part is right, we will be sending you on a vacation which I will not say where because of your valiant efforts to make this tournament the best...now...the rumor about me and crazy hand being gay is NOT true!"  
  
"Why aren't you going to tell us where you are going to send us?" young Link snorted.  
  
"Because, now any other questions?" Crazy Hand said bluntly.  
  
"I do!" said Falco, eagerly.  
  
"No questions? Alrighty then, why don't we all pack up!" Master hand smiled. (Do hands smile????)  
  
"Splendid!" Marth chirped. (Hehe)  
  
"What the---?" Roy looked at Marth as if he ate Bowser's shit. (I would HATE to see that)  
  
"What?" Marth looked at Roy confused.  
  
"Ehh, nothing..." Roy got up and walked back to his and Marth's dorm.  
  
"Fine be that way," Marth snorted and he ran his hand through his blue hair.  
  
"Hey chibi me, what's wrong?" Link looked at Young Link concerned.  
  
"Huh?" Young Link looked up at Link. "Eh, it's nothing, well okay I'll tell you but you can't tell ANYONE else. Okay?"  
  
"I'm you how could you not tell yourself?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" the young blonde snorted. "I peed in my pants..."  
  
Link laughed, "Heh I remember that, it was embarrassing!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Heh"  
  
Later all the smahers' waited outside of the HQ for the buses to come and get them.  
  
Roy was holding his luggage in his left hand and his sword in his right. He looked at Marth and sighed, "I'm tired how much longer must I wait till the bus comes?"  
  
"Hush Roy!" Marth commanded very Princyish. "The bus will come."  
  
"BAH" Roy snorted.  
  
(Ame is really lazy.....I don't want to type anymore.....@_@)  
  
Finally the bus came to pick them up. They got on.....the bus ride was long. They played truth or dare. Roy had to kiss C. Falcon. (*Pukes*) Marth admitted that he had a thing for Link a long time ago O_O. Link had to lick Bowser's hand. Young Link had to sit in the bus bathroom the whole ride. Sheik/Zelda had to switch personalities every 5 minutes. Falco and Fox had to do some fun stuff o_O no not that graphic. Peach admitted that she preferred Luigi over Mario. (*Gasp! * Mario/Peach fans....don't kill me!! ~_~) Ganondorf admitted that he liked the color pink preferably HOT pink. And ya de da de da! (something just to entertain you)  
  
The bus pulled into the parking lot and BUM, BUM, BUM!!!!  
  
DISNEYLAND!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC  
  
Ame: Like?  
  
Nato: no.  
  
Ame: shut up.. 


	2. We're acctually IN disneyland!

Disclaimer: I don't own them~  
  
Ame: not much revised here....I'm getting lazy ~_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DISNEYLAND!?!?!?!" all the "older" smashers gasped in shock.  
  
On the other hand the younger/chibi smashers were thrilled, "YAY!!!!"  
  
Roy and Marth started to wander around, amazed. They have never seen such things, big giant things called "Mickey" and "Goofy". They were attacking the little children and using this flashing device to blind them.  
  
"Marth," Roy started. "W-what are...these...things?" Roy looked at his companion worried and afraid of the answer.  
  
"Ummm," Marth thought for a moment. "Hmm, let me ask Link." Marth walked over to the blonde who was talking to Samus. "Umm, excuse me Link but do you know what those are?" Marth pointed over at "Mickey" & "Goofy".  
  
"Ehh?" Link looked at Marth lifting a brow. "That's Mickey and Goofy, why?" Link countered Marth with a question of his own.  
  
"Well, it's a bit disturbing, a giant black rat and a...thing," Marth glared at Goofy who was attempting to hug Roy who was retreating slowly.  
  
Link laughed, "They are cartoons, get used to it."  
  
Marth walked over to Goofy who was very close in succeeding in hugging the auburn haired youth. "Back off." Marth continued to give the morphed dog thing an icy glare. Roy hid behind Marth.  
  
"Aww do you want a hug too?" the giant idiot asked Marth laughing in an uncontrollably manner.  
  
"NO," Marth said bluntly. "I do not wish to receive a hug from you!" Marth unsheathed his sword and used the broad end to slap "Goofy" away, far away.  
  
"YAY!" Roy cheered happily hugging Marth. Marth smiled. "Well what do we do here?" Roy looked naïvely at Marth.  
  
"I don't know..." Marth turned to see if everyone was still around. Unfortunately, no one was there but a bunch of strangers. "Umm, Roy, I hate to tell you but everyone is gone..."  
  
"What do you mean everyone is gone?!" Roy said loudly. "Where could they have gone?" Roy turned around and realized that Marth was right, there were just strangers there with flying orbs shaped as random objects, mutant people with mouse ears n' such.  
  
"This is going to be a long day...." Marth heaved a sigh.  
  
"No, this can't be!" the younger prince whined. "Argh, why didn't we follow Link, or Pikachu?" Roy slapped his face.  
  
"Don't blame your---AHHH!!!" Marth jumped like 10 feet.  
  
"What?" Roy looked at Marth. "OH JEEZ!! What is that?!?!" Roy pointed to a big, white, ugly duck next to Marth.  
  
The duck started to make these, these sounds that they couldn't understand.  
  
"RUN!!" Marth ran toward Roy and grabbed him dragging him away from the scary......thing.  
  
Marth stopped running and caught his breath, "That...was scarier than...than Peach on a...b-bad hair day."  
  
Roy nodded.  
  
Marth looked at Roy who was looking around for familiar people. Marth turned his head to the left and saw Bowser, "Hey Bowser!!" Marth waved his hand to get the big...turtle thing's attention.  
  
"Ehh?" Bowser down looked at Marth. "Marth, hi," he said in his usually deep cracking voice.  
  
Marth smiled at him, "Umm can Roy and I follow you, we're kinda lost and you know."  
  
Bowser smiled seductively, "Why sure you can."  
  
Roy looked at Marth worried and has "Please no not him" written all over his timid face. "U-umm, Marth, why don't we ask him where Link is or Falco," Roy urged Marth. Marth looked at him and nodded his head.  
  
"Umm, Bowser, do you know where any of the other smashers are?" Marth forced a smile.  
  
"No, but if you want I don't mind if you come with me and Ganondorf," Bowser attempted to purr but failed miserably.  
  
Roy shuddered coldly as did Marth. "No, no, that's okay, Roy and I will just wander. Thank you anyway," Marth smiled wearily.  
  
Roy grabbed Marth's arm and pulled him away from the gay couple Bowser and Ganondorf. The both wandered around for some time before they came across the banana-obsessed monkey, DK. DK was at a food stand that sold banana splits, which were one of his favorites, but unfortunately, he was attempting to eat the fake plastic Giant one on the stand.  
  
"We don't know him," Marth muttered under his breath while dragging Roy away from the scene.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Link and his younger self were wandering around Splash Mountain. The wandered along way until they saw this miniature gnome thing.  
  
"AHHH!!" Young Link hid behind the older blonde frightened. "W-what is that.....thing?!"  
  
Link unsheathes the Master Sword, "Who are you and what do you want?!?!" Link pointed the sword at the gnome cutting a hair off the top of its head.  
  
The gnome runs away.  
  
Young Link just stared...  
  
"Hey boys would you like some popcorn?" a indigo headed teen asked the two blondes, kindly.  
  
"Nah," Link refused the offer.  
  
Young Link looked at his older self and sighed, "No thank you."  
  
The teen nodded, "Are you two brothers?" Looking at Link and Young Link and their unusual similarities.  
  
"Nah, He's my older self," young Link pointed at Link who was sweating.  
  
"Say what?" the teen scratched his head in confusion. "You and he are the same?"  
  
"Yup!" Older Link slapped him self on his forehead, regretfully.  
  
He laughed, "Okay, well anyway, this is the first time I met two people that are the same...." He smiled, "My name is Nato."  
  
"Link."  
  
"Young Link!"  
  
~~~  
  
Another meanwhile, Marth and Roy aren't getting anywhere. So far they have been glomped by many random objects and strange things.  
  
Suddenly, they heard an announcement it said, "Will all the guest Smashers please report to the fairy palace!"  
  
Roy exchanged glances with Marth and nodded.  
  
(Ame is getting lazy again....)  
  
They got there eventually and blah, blah, blah...  
  
~~~~  
  
Ame: blah....  
  
Nato: why did you have to go and put me in it?  
  
Ame: Easy, cause I felt like it ^^ 


	3. Fairy Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own them~  
  
Ame: not much revising, yet again....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They blah, blah, blah err' I mean got to the blah, blah, blah. And blah, blah, blah, I'm friggin lazy, blah, blah, and blah.  
  
Wait; let me start over....blah, blah, blah (just kidding ^_~) they all got to the fairy palace, Yay!! Oh and I just have to do this....B-L-A-H~  
  
((OKAY I AM GOING TO DO THIS RIGHT!!!!)) ~_~  
  
All the super smash characters reached the "fairy palace" and were talking amongst each other.  
  
A big guy with a pipe in his mouth appeared in front of all of them and silenced every one. "Hello everyone ah co co co co! (Popeye's weird laugh) I'm Popeye the sailor man!!" the big guy with the anchors on his arms laughed. "Welcome to Disneyland!! Ah co co co co! Here you will have the time of you life and become a kid again, or for the youngsters be a kid. Here at the fairy palace you will have a room, and a choice of which you will share your room with. And don't forget to eat your spinach!!!!!!" Then all of the sudden, a deku nut hits Popeye in the face and knocks him over. Marth looks over to young Link who is giving a high five to Link.  
  
Roy, who was next to him, was laughing his ass off. "Marth did you see that?!" He slapped Marth's back.  
  
"I did," Marth smiled.  
  
"So Roy who are YOU going to share a dorm with?" Fox was nudging the auburn haired prince.  
  
"I dunno..." he looked at Fox naïvely smirking. "I might share it with young Link, but..."  
  
Fox slapped his face, "You baka!" Roy looked at him completely clueless. "Share it with 'him'; he pointed at Marth who was chatting with Zelda.  
  
"Why him?" Roy gave him a blank stare, which irritated the fox.  
  
"I swear," Fox said shrilly, "You are denser than lead!"  
  
"Umm is that good?" Roy asked.  
  
"ARGH!!" Fox walked off heatedly.  
  
"What's with him?" Marth asked Roy.  
  
"He wanted me to share a room with you..." Roy smiled.  
  
"Okay," Marth returned the smile.  
  
Link and Young Link were sneaking around placing bombs with longer or shorter flares at different places. They watched things go BOOM and how this brown dog/lion in a tux thing caught on fire (Beast). It was funny...(ha...ha...)  
  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and blah. Damn writer's block is getting to me @_@  
  
Link and his younger self, Young Link, walked into their "Princess room" awkwardly. They felt strange, it was a "Princess room" and they were not princesses, Zelda is but not they. Their room was "Mermaid" based to they saw A LOT of fish painted on the wall. They beds (go figure) were water too (water beds). Why? They did not know. Young Link walked over to the bathroom and went to look in the toilet to see a BIG face of a yellow and blue fish in the drain hole. He shrieked, the fish was scary...it smiled, and to him fish are not supposed to smile.  
  
Link came running over to see what as wrong when he also witnessed the fish. It sent a cold icy shiver down his spine.  
  
"I-I can't pee in that!!!" Young link held Link's arm and pointed at it franticly.  
  
"Gods, that's sick, fish staring at you while you...go," Link shivered.  
  
Roy and Marth were having better luck with their rooms. They were used to "pretty" rooms. Their room was based on castle rooms. It was comforting but yet disturbing. They felt like some one was watching their every move. Roy looked up and saw this red blinking light in the top corner of the ceiling. He grabbed a chair and climbed it to see a closer look and he was surprised what he saw. It was a camera. But why was there a camera in a room? He quickly told Marth about this. Marth was stumped.  
  
Roy thought up this whole scenario that Marth though rubbish.  
  
He thought: There is this big mouse and he is plotting a trap to kill us off and he is watching our every move to make sure we don't find out, BUT, we're way to smart so he created diversions and wants us to enjoy our selves and forget about him so he will take us away!!!!  
  
Marth said, "Roy, you're full you shit..."  
  
"But, but..." Roy looked a bit saddened.  
  
"Zip!"  
  
"...."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ame: Not so funny chapter...sue me...actually, don't ^_^;;  
  
Nato: Bleh~ 


End file.
